Che Mills vs. Jake Hecht
The first round began and they touched gloves. Mills landed a left hook and a right hand. He sprawled stuffing a single. Mills dropped Hecht with a right uppercut, pouncing to half-guard. He landed four hard left elbows, two right hands, kneed the body as Hecht stood to the clinch. Mills landed four hard left elbows. Hecht was bloody, blood splashed the commentators' table. Blood was everywhere here. The ref broke them up and called time for a doctor to check Hecht. That blood was over the left eye there. This is a destruction thus far. The blood wasn't going into the eye. They continued in the same position as Hectht worked a single. Mills was defending well. Mills worked a standing guillotine. Mills stuffed it and a double. Hecht switched back to a single. The ref broke them up again. Mills stuffed a double sprawling, Hecht blocked a high kick, Mills stuffed a single kneeing the face and the body and they clinched. Mills is a monster on the feet. Blood covered the faces of both men. Mills landed three right elbows inside. Another. Hecht got a single to guard. Mills landed a right elbow from the bottom. Hecht landed a left elbow. Two more. Hecht landed a short right hand. A short right elbow and another. Most of his strikes were missing, to be fairly honest. Mills was active from the bottom. Hecht stood out. He tried an axe kick downwards. He came back down to guard missing a right hand. Blood was everywhere. Ten seconds. Hecht landed a short right hand. Mills landed two right elbows. The first round ended. 10-9 Mills. The second round began and they touched gloves. Mills landed a counter left hook and stuffed a single to the clinch. Hecht worked a double and got it to the butterflies. Mills landed five right elbows from the bottom. He closed guard. Mills landed three right elbows from the bottom. He was working that cut. Mills was standing. Hecht worked a kimura, keeping Mills on the mat. He turtled Mills up a bit. He had the back landing left hands in under. Hecht had one hook. More lefts. Mills turned and kneed the face as they stood and again and again, all to the chin. Hecht got a single to guard, eating three or four right elbows from the bottom. Hecht passed to half-guard landing a left elbow. Mills reversed standing. The ref stepped in for some reason.. The doctor was going to take another look at Hecht. The fight continued and they touched gloves. Hecht shot for a furious single after eating a short counter right hook. Hecht worked hard. Mills landed three right uppercuts in under, two right elbows. Hecht got the single to side control finally. Hecht landed a right elbow. Another. Hecht was trying to throw some short rights and some more. Mills wanted to cage walk again. Hecht mounted nicely. Hecht landed four left hands and a right elbow. Hecht worked hard for an arm triangle now, trying to secure it. He had it tight. Hecht wanted to pass to the side but rethought it. Hecht released the choke. Hecht landed a right elbow and another. Ten seconds. Hecht landed a left elbow. The second round ended. 10-9 Hecht, I thought Hecht stole the round. "Do you want this fight? It's one round each," Mills's corner implored him. A blood-soaked towel covered Hecht's head in his corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hecht landed a clipping right hand. Hecht shot for a double, a pretty telegraphed attempt. Mills worked a standing guillotine as he defended. Hecht kept working the attempt doggedly. Hecht kneed the leg. And again, he landed three foot stomps. Another foot stomp and another. The ref broke them up. "Head movement, Che!" Mills landed a good counter left hook. Hecht missed a flying knee and shot for a double. Mills was defending. He landed two right elbows in under. Hecht switched to a single attempt. He switched back to a double. Mills landed five right elbows. Hecht broke with a good right hand. Mills sprawled stuffing a single and kneed the head and landed a big right and a high kick flush. Mills sprawled stuffing a single, Hecht was hurt. Mills landed a right and another as an exhausted Hecht stood. The ref paused the fight to put Hecht's mouthpiece back in. Hecht was a bloody mess. Hecht was recovering. Hecht's nose was bloody. Hecht's mouthpiece was missing. Hecht found it and put it back in. They continued touching gloves. Mills landed a nice jab and a big leg kick. Hecht landed a counter right and ate a jab there and a right hand. Hecht worked a single, Mills was defending. Hecht worked for it hard. Hecht landed a pair of foot stomps and another one. Mills kneed the body. Hecht kept working that single hard. He is relentless. The ref broke them up. Mills landed an inside kick. Mills kneed the body hard and they clinched. Hecht worked a double doggedly. Hecht kneed the leg and landed a foot stomp and another and kneed the leg twice there. Three more foot stomps. Ten seconds. The third round ended. 10-9 Mills but close. 29-28 Mills.